


"I'm not a child Magnus"

by TheBisexualGirl15



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec Lightwood Loves Magnus Bane, Anal Sex, Bottom Magnus Bane, Happy Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Hot Sex, Love, M/M, Magnus Bane Loves Alec Lightwood, Semi-Public Sex, Table Sex, Top Alec Lightwood, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-02
Updated: 2018-05-02
Packaged: 2019-05-01 05:26:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14513505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBisexualGirl15/pseuds/TheBisexualGirl15
Summary: "I'm not a child Magnus!" Alec shouted at Magnus. They had gotten into another arguement about something but by now...neither of them can remember.Magnus stood up "Then stop acting like one!"Alec also stood up, walking closer to Magnus "You want me to stop?""Yes" Magnus gulped at Alec's closeness.••••Here is smut! I hope you enjoy....There is about to be a whole lot of sex!





	"I'm not a child Magnus"

"I'm not a child Magnus!" Alec shouted at Magnus. They had gotten into another arguement about something but by now...neither of them can remember.

Magnus stood up "Then stop acting like one!"

Alec also stood up, walking closer to Magnus "You want me to stop?"

"Yes" Magnus gulped at Alec's closeness.

"Do you think I'm acting like a child?" Alec deepened his voice.

"No I just-" Magnus cut himself off with a gasp as Alec lifted him up and sat him on the table.

"Can a child lift you like that? Can a child kiss you like this?" Alec then attacked Magnus' lips and plunged his tongue inside his mouth.

Magnus moaned into Alec's mouth as he felt Alec's tongue play with his tongue. Alec then pulled away and started attacking his neck, leaving hickeys...big ones at that. Magnus stretched his neck out more to give Alec more access. His hands slid down and back up on Alec's back. He ran his fingers into Alec's black hair and gripped tightly.

Alec licked and bit all the way to Magnus' ear "Can a child make you moan like that?"

"No" Magnus moaned out. Alec smirked and opened his kimono, leaving kisses down his stomach. Magnus could feel the closeness of Alec's breath to his shaft. Magnus closed his eyes ready to feel Alec's mouth around his member but...

Alec had other ideas...

Alec pushed Magnus onto the table into a laying postion. He took Magnus's pants off in one pull.He glanced up at Magnus before gently and teasingly kissing the inside of Magnus' thighs. He smirked internally as he could see the little shivers that went through Magnus's body as he kissed his way up to the neglected shaft.

Alec was now at his destination and he could see the precum peeking through the underwear...  
Well more like soaking the underwear.

"Some one is soaking...Do you want me that bad Magnus?" Alec teased looking up. Magnus sat up and nodded eagerly.

Alec chuckled deeply and looked down once more at the shaft. He then slowly pulled off Magnus's underwear, trailing his finger down towards Magnus's hole.

Magnus moaned as Alec started licking up and down the sides of his shaft. Magnus gasped as Alec kissed up his shaft, engulfing the head. He ran his hands through Alec's hair once more before gripping it as Alec started bobbing his head.

Magnus laid back down enjoying the sensation that he was feeling right now. He then felt something near his wet whole. He arched his back as Alec was now fingering him and sucking him off at the same time.

He couldn't handle the intensity of both pleasures.

He was a moaning mess...

"Ahhhh!"

"Alexander yes!"

"Oh gosh!"

"Alexander I'm so close"

"Uhhhhhhhh!"

Alec moaned hearing Magnus's moans. The vibration of the moan made Magnus see white as white liquid soon poured into Alec's mouth. Alec swallowed all of it and licked off the rest.

Magnus was breathing hard, trying to catch his breath. His breath hitched when he saw Alec pull down his pants and underwear in one go, revealing his hard and thick member. Alec then took the lube bottle from out of his pocket...Wait what?

Magnus looked at Alec confused, so he clarified "You never know when you might need it." Alec winked before pouring lube on his finger and putting his two fingers in Magnus' hole, stretching him out more.

Magnus sat up and put some lube on his hand. He then wrapped his hand around Alec's hard twitching member. He gently stroked it, looking deep into Alec's lust filled hazel eyes. His lips were on Alec's again. Their lips moved in sync as they deepened it. They swallowed each other's moans as they continued. Alec pulled away and pulled out his fingers.

Magnus wrapped his arms around Alec's neck and was pulled to the edge of the table. Alec rubbed his shaft a few more times before lining it up with Magnus' hole.

Alec leaned down to Magnus' ear "I'm gonna make you scream my name on every surface in this loft."

"Please do" Magnus moaned in response to that.

Alec slowly entered Magnus, gripping onto his waist. Once fully in, he waited for Magnus's approval.

Magnus gripped his shoulders "Move...Please"

Alec smirked and started thrusting at a slow and torturing pace. He pulled out and then slammed back in. He darkly chuckled when Magnus screamed his name and begged him for more.

And what kind of lover would he be not give him want he wants...

Alec started pounding into Magnus's hole fast and hard.

"Ahhhhhh! Alexander right there! That's it! Oh YES!" Magnus exclaimed as Alec thrusted into him.

"You like that Magnus?" Alec breathed out as he went faster.

Magnus threw his head back "I love it..."

"Well good...we're just getting started" Alec whispered to Magnus. He then lifted Magnus in his arms and walked towards the balcony and set Magnus down. He turned Magnus to the outside and bent him over. He entered him once more and thrusted with no mercy.

Magnus gripped onto the edge of the balcony "Alexander...Oh gosh...We're out in the open."

"Well, then let's put on a show for everyone." Alec whispered into Magnus's ear, biting it.

Alec gripped onto Magnus' hips and walked back towards one of the chairs on the balcony. He sat down slowly due to the fact that his penis was still inside Magnus.

He helped Magnus onto his lap and held him there for a little bit.

"Bounce on this dick for daddy." Alec whispered wrapping his arm around Magnus from behind. Alec always had a daddy kink...but that's another story for another time.

Magnus slowly lifted up before going back down. He did that a few more times before rotating his hips, bouncing faster and faster.

"Oh yeah...yeah Magnus. Such a tight and beautiful ass. You're so beautiful. Moan more for me baby." Alec grunted out, smacking Magnus's ass.

Magnus moans went crazy as he started going faster. Alec gripped his hips, stopping Magnus's movements and started thrusting into him. Magnus fell back onto Alec as he continued to get thrusted into. Alec started kissing up and down Magnus' neck lightly. Magnus' moans in Alec's ear made him 10 times harder.

"Get up" Alec said to Magnus. Magnus slowly got up and groaned at the lost of being filled up.

"Don't worry...soon this big guy will be plunging into you again. Come on." Alec turned Magnus around and walked towards the kitchen.

He then turned Magnus around to face him cornered him against the counter. He lifted Magnus leg and put it on his shoulder. He then re-enterd Magnus and started thrusting into him. From this position, Alec held onto Magnus's hand as he thrusted deeper and harder into him. Harder and harder he thrusted, Magnus moans got louder and louder. It's good that no one else lived in the building or they would be getting all kinds of complaints.

Alec pulled out and now had Magnus on his stomach. He lifted Magnus' leg on the counter, leaving his hole out and vulnerable. He took advantage of that and bent down. He plunged his tongue into the wet hole and savored the tightness.

Magnus gripped onto the counter, his eyes rolling to the back of his head. His moans were muffled by the counter. He started moving back on Alec's tongue, trying to feel more of it.

Alec pulled out his tongue and rubbed his shaft once more before entering him again. He held onto Magnus's hips before pulling Magnus back on him. He then started thrusting, swiveling his hips the way he knew would make Magnus go crazy. Alec wrapped his hand around Magnus's neck as he continued to pound into him. Magnus started bouncing against Alec's thrust, hitting his prostate in the process.

"Oh gosh yes!" Magnus wrapped his hand around Alec's wrist as Alec continued to fuck him.

Alec smirked and hit the prostate once more "Found it" He continued to pound into him.

Magnus arched his back to Alec's chest "I'm gonna come! I'm gonna come..."

Alec smirked"So come Magnus..." He rubbed Magnus' sensitive tip...

"ALEXANDER!"

Magnus came in Alec's hand, getting some on the counter. Alec thrusted a few more times and with the help of Magnus's tight hole...

"MAGNUS!"

Alec pulled Magnus against him before letting out his white load, spilling it into Magnus. It took minutes for them to both recover from their highs. Magnus was laid out on the counter with Alec behind him.

Magnus smiled "Wow...That was intense..."

Alec chuckled and Magnus chuckled confused until he froze at what Alec's response was...

"Who says it's over. I'm gonna make you scream my name on every surface of this loft." Alec eyes darkened as Magnus' breath hitched.

Before Magnus knew it, he was being carried by Alec into the bedroom.

"Oh Alexander." Magnus said as Alec kicked the door closed.

**2 hours later...**

"Wow..." Magnus gasped lying on the living room floor while Alec layer next to him.

Alec smirked "Yeah...Do you still think I'm a child?"

Magnus giggled "Not even close...You Alexander are a man. My man. My Alexander." Magnus cupped Alec's cheek and pecked his lips. He pulled back and lied back down.

Alec looked over at him "Do you remember what started the argument?"

Magnus looked at Alec "I don't...and honestly I don't even care right now..."

"Me neither" Alec agreed.

Magnus gasped once more, gaining Alec's attention "What's funny?"

"Your cum is slipping down my leg." Magnus whispered, before getting up "Let's go take a shower...That is the one place we didn't do it anyway." Magnus held out a hand for Alec which he gladly took and pulled him up.

They walked to the bathroom and shut the door behind them. Let's just say that things got pretty steamy in there.   
*******

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! I hope you enjoyed this goody smut! This is the most sex that I have written in one oneshot! I was so surprised with myself that I wrote this in like 1 to 2 hours! I listened to "Dance for you" by Beyonce on repeat and "Worth it" by the weekend! But this is the finishing result! 
> 
> This is not based off the argument in the previous episode. This is just a regular arguement where the "I'm not a child Magnus" line is brought up! So yeah! But I hope you liked this! 
> 
> Hits, kudos, Comments, share, subscribe
> 
> I would really appreciate it! 
> 
> Well till next time,   
> Jassy the Malec lover❤OUTTTT!


End file.
